I Am But A Porcelain Doll
by Amai
Summary: Yamasuke. (*people behind her gasp*) I had to do an odd coupling...and this fit the description. Daisuke is dragged to an audtion by Hikari with Takeru and Yamato. This play is a start a many things for him, including Yamato's love...(there's MUCH more to


I Am But A Porcelain Doll   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-**Wow...my longest standalone yet! 12 pages long..I'm exhausted. But oh wow, I love this story. I've been meaning to write a Taisuke/Yamasuke/Jyousuke for a while now..and I decided for this idea it would be better to do a Yamasuke. I've never seen anything for this coupling before, so its something new. I hope you like! Note that in this, all of their digimon partners are in the Digi-World, and not with them...why? Because I said so.:) How Yamato could fit this all in his schedule is beyond me... Oh, and before I forget, Kendra, if you're reading this, I'll try to get my part of our story off to you today, but if not, I promise I get it to you tomarrow. That's all, go on, read!   
  
  
  
He never was an ordinary boy. He hated that, and dealt with it the only way he knew how: pretending he was. Of course, he always took it the wrong way, being something, or someone he wasn't. It was easy just pushing away something that bothered you, and replacing it with something artificial, like a mask.   
  
It was no surprise he was a good actor. But of course no knew that, that is until he was dragged with Hikari, Takeru and Yamato to the audition. Iori had other business to attend to, so he wouldn't participate. Be he had promised to be there for the final performance. Miyako had basically the same problem, and Yamato was with them because he decided to go along and audition just for the hell of it when he heard about it from Takeru. He wanted to be Iori at that moment. He didn't want to act, be it good or not. It would be just expressing that he was not an ordinary boy, a boy that didn't have anything different going on in his life. Acting wasn't in the description of the typical boy the last time he checked. Even Takeru was reluctant to go!   
  
It wasn't his fault that both Hikari didn't take 'no' for an answer out of the both of them.   
  
"Come on guys, it won't be that bad.." Hikari smiled at the both of them. A symbol of pure radiance from the bright child. As much as Daisuke liked to show off in front of that face, his mask wouldn't allow it. "I'm just not into acting, Hikari!" Takeru said with a laugh, "I can't even act that well..." At that, Hikari put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it, Takeru" Her eyes were smiling as she added, "You're proven it to me so many times before!" This seemed to reassure Takeru somewhat, but he still seemed reluctant, "Fine..but if I fall over, one of you guys owes me something!"   
  
Daisuke scowled at Takeru and all the attention he was getting from Hikari, but kept silent. He would prove to her that he was better than him! Somehow he would. His eyes went wide as he noticed Yamato poking him in the arm. "Why so quiet, Daisuke?" He grinned his usual lopsided grin in reply and said, "Just thinking of why I even bothered coming. I don't need a play to show off how cool I am!" Yamato laughed merrily, "Thinking, that's a new thing for you!" He joked, as Hikari and Takeru laughed as well.   
  
Daisuke looked at the others laughing at the joke, especially Hikari and his mask swallowed the embarrassment and frustration of the statement. He knew that Yamato was just joking around, but he couldn't help but feel a wave of resentful anger at it anyway. It was like they all thought that he had no brain inside his head. He supposed it was partly his fault for being so impulsive and proud, but that was what he was. It was the only thing his mask didn't strip away from him, and so it was used often because it was the only true thing he _could_ use.   
  
"Well you guys, here it is." Hikari stated as they reached the large building. "Looks professional..." Takeru mused, glancing upwards to get the entire view of the theatre. "Well we're not going to get anywhere just looking at it, let's go." Called Yamato as he advanced towards the building. Everyone in return followed in pursuit of the older golden haired boy, their hearts set in motion.   
  
Everyone's heart except Daisuke's.   
  
—   
  
"Hands of Porcelain.." Daisuke read out loud the name of the play they were auditioning for. He didn't know what it was about, much less know how to go about the auditioning process. He felt like an idiot as he stood away from the line, watching as Hikari, Takeru and Yamato were already in it. What was he waiting for? Every time he placed a foot forward his mask would voice its disapproval and he would take two steps back. It was like this from as far as he could remember.   
  
He flipped through the book, gathering as much information about the characters as he could before Takeru's voice pierced through the hot air of the audition room. "Come on Daisuke, get in line, I'm not going to be the only boy doing this!" With a sigh, Daisuke did what he deemed as impossible: disregarded the mask for one moment and stepped in line. He already knew what character he'd be auditioning for. Keishou, the warrior in the play who wins the girl in valiant bravery at the end. Or so, that's what it sounded like. He wasn't exactly the true main character, but he seemed better than the true one, Ayatsuri. Ayatsuri was a doll, controlled by the controller of his strings...he had no soul. No, Daisuke wouldn't go for him.   
  
He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost failed to notice the voices of the returning Hikari and Takeru from their audition. They were behind the stage, but he could clearly hear their voices as he listened in from the line.   
  
"You did really great Takeru-chan..." Hikari's voice came out softly and gently, like a flowing river.   
  
"Well there aren't many people around for the audition, so maybe we can hope for the best. But Hikari, you were really excellent out there..."   
  
"You think I was?" Her voice filled with a hopefulness, a type hopefulness that made Daisuke sick to his stomach.   
  
"Of course you were! I'll be surprised if you don't get the lead."   
  
"Oh stop it Takeru...you're making me blush." Her voice gently chided.   
  
"Well I'll stop if you give me your present that you were planning for me when we got alone."   
  
"Takeru, that was only if you fell down! And I don't think they allow kissing here." She laughed, a laugh that crushed Daisuke's soul down to the ground. But the last statement was the final word that completely destroyed it to the point of no-return.."And what if Daisuke caught us? Then were would we be...? I hate keeping this from him though.."   
  
Daisuke didn't even bother listening to anymore of the conversation as he stared ahead, eyes blank from mixed emotions. Yamato had just gotten finished with his audition, and passed Daisuke giving him a reassuring nudge before going back. But nothing could 'reassure' Daisuke at that moment. He didn't know what to feel, as he felt himself losing control, and the mask covering his entire being. No, he didn't cry, for he was too shocked to even do that. And ironic as it was, it was his turn on stage.   
  
He walked up and spoke to the judges in an almost monotone voice, "I'm going to audition for Ayatsuri."   
  
—   
  
Yamato clasped a hand to his mouth. "Wow..." was all he could make out. Takeru and Hikari followed his actions as well. Daisuke seemed like a totally different person up there as he recited a monologue from Ayatsuri's dialouge!   
  
"Born of life's hands I was, but used in the world for the entertainment of rulers and humanity. I am ridiculed for my actions, as the puppet master falters on my movement, making me jump or speak when I should not. For I am a but a porcelain doll, a doll of beauty, but not soul..."   
  
As Daisuke acted out the scene, he felt himself being drawn out into the words._ I am but a doll...a porcelain doll. I have but no soul.._For a single moment in time he felt himself -become- Ayatsuri, tormented by his one soulless body. It all seemed so simple..   
  
Once his turn was over, he walked over to the others, his mask appearing yet again, as he flashed one of his usual grins at them. "Was I good, or was I good?"   
  
"You were great, Daisuke!" Hikari smiled, missing the flash of pain that went through Daisuke's face as she said that. Yamato nodded as well as Takeru,   
  
"I really didn't know you had it in you!" Yamato said, patting his back. Daisuke shrugged, and simply said, "We now you know. Let's get back home before it gets dark, I gotta get to bed." He started forward with what seemed to be as much confidence and pride as he had had before he walked in.   
  
And before the world had crumbled on top him.   
  
—   
  
Daisuke looked blankly at the script in his hands as he laid sprawled on his bed. He, if it was any surprise, got the part of Ayatsuri. And as ironic as it was, Takeru got Keishou, and Hikari got Rin, the naive and innocent girl of the story. That Keishou ends up with. How happy, a fairy tale. A damn fairy tale.   
  
He mused over Yamato, who curiously got the role of the puppet master himself. It would be at least a bit interesting working with him, since they had so many scenes together. But he knew that this was a bad idea from the beginning...it was like his mask was punishing him for disobeying its disprovement of his audition. For not being a normal boy. When he had heard Hikari and Takeru he had lost the urge to even attempt to go after Keishou's character. He was so lost, and still was now, that Ayatsuri seemed like the only character that corresponded to his demeanor. And now he couldn't even read past two pages of the script because of how afraid he was to get to the part when he would lose Rin...Hikari. He needed someone to help him.   
  
Picking up the phone, he knew just who to call.   
  
—   
  
"Hello?...Oh, hey Daisuke.... Sure, what is it?....Hey, I don't have anything to do, why don't I come over and I'll help you with your part, okay?....Okay, see you soon." Click. Yamato hung up the phone.   
  
"Maybe I can find out was bothering him at the audition.." Yamato shook his head. He knew something was wrong from the beginning, just not what. And he knew how proud Daisuke could be, so he would have to drag it out of the boy. He chuckled to himself, for he found Daisuke very cute in reality and respected how he could pick himself down from a fall from the highest height. Yes, sure, sometimes the boy could be annoying, but so could everyone else. Yamato just wanted to get to know Daisuke more, and perhaps today he would.   
  
He picked up his script and began his trip to Daisuke's house.   
  
—   
  
"Sitting here alone in the garden I realize that you beings have something I lack, and as I stare into her eyes.." Daisuke paused to find his next line, as Yamato wasn't there yet to say his line, which was right after what he had just said. But before he could speak out he heard the voice of the one he was waiting for sound from his doorway.   
  
"Her eyes are blind to your false desires." Yamato grinned speaking out the words and at the same time.   
  
"Yamato, you're here! Um..I guess we can practice in my room." Daisuke exclaimed. That was fast, he had to admit he was rather surprised that Yamato even bothered coming to his house, seeing that his sister, Jun might be there. Fortunately she was not, and so they had no interruptions.   
  
Yamato nodded and prodded Daisuke to start from the beginning of the script, and he would follow as well. Daisuke complied, and they began. For some reason as he looked at Yamato, he felt better, inside and outside. Maybe it was the carefree, yet collected way Yamato went about everything. But he knew one thing for sure: He liked acting with Yamato.   
  
They had gotten to one scene where Ayatsuri and the Puppet Master were confronting each other about Ayatsuri's growing love for Rin. Daisuke spoke, anguish coating every word that tumbled out of his mouth. Ayatsuri's anguish, and his as well.   
  
"I'm not going back. For these feelings harbored in my body will not let me..."   
  
Daisuke nearly jumped out of his skin with Yamato quickly grabbed him from behind, breathing in his eye softly, but loud enough for one to hear if one were listening. "And what is it that you feel...?" Daisuke shivered at that voice, feeling a pang in his heart that he thought he would never feel again after seeing Hikari with Takeru. He hesitated, looking at Yamato's face so close to his, his lips so soft...so close..He moved forward ever so slightly..   
  
"Mom? Dad? Daisuke, I'm home!" Jun's voice sounded from downstairs. Yamato ceased his act, and gave a nervous look at the direction her voice came. Daisuke sighed, curiously disappointed and whispered,   
  
"Hey, if you really don't want her to bother you, just go down my window. I've got a ladder there from well...'previous experience'" He gave a weak chuckle. He never got rid of that ladder for the special instance that he'd actually want to run away. Which seemed very much so likely now. Well, almost, if it wasn't for...he stopped himself from thinking that. He didn't want to upset his mask any more.   
  
Yamato gave him a obviously grateful smile. "Sure. Just show me where it is."   
  
Daisuke lead the blonde haired teenager to where he could get home 'safely' without being spotted and sighed yet again. "Well, I guess this is it." He forced a grin, "You're an okay actor, for someone acting with _me_ of all people.." Yamato rolled his eyes and laughed,   
  
"Well I'd say the same for you. Hey, why don't we do this every day? I mean, until the performance date. I'm sure it'll do good for the both of us." Daisuke blinked. Why did he really like the way that sounded...? "Sure, I'll make sure that Jun doesn't bother us." He laughed a bit, "Okay then, see you later Yamato."   
  
"Oh, and Daisuke?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Yamato hesitated, rethinking about what he was going to say. "Well...nevermind. I'll see you.", he quickly climbed down the ladder, leaving a confused Daisuke to contemplate the afternoon.   
  
Maybe this play wasn't such a bad thing after all...   
  
—   
  
Yamato and Daisuke continued their practice daily, with the exception of some days being cut for Yamato's band practice, and days where they had a whole group practice at the theatre. During the times they were together, Daisuke felt himself being drawn deeper and deeper into those ice blue eyes that were Yamato's. That scared him, yet comforted him at the same time. When he was with Yamato, Hikari and Takeru didn't matter...it was all like a blur. Was there something wrong with him? Or rather, with Yamato?   
  
It all happened at once, when Daisuke sat down on the ground, looking at Yamato. "You know...we never have really finished the script." Yamato mused at this,   
  
"Well, I know there's one part with Ayatsuri and Rin that I know you'll like." He noted the flash of emotion that crossed Daisuke's face at the mention of that and thought, "And there's one scene with the both of us that I know -I'll- like, but I'm not sure about you..." Daisuke looked at Yamato,   
  
"Well, then, let's do it."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yamato" Daisuke said with a crooked grin that, for once, wasn't forced, "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have even gone to the audition." He looked curiously at the blonde as he chuckled and told him which page to turn to. He cleared his voice and began, his voice suddenly solemn,   
  
"So, you return."   
  
"Yes. I am back to become your puppet, your plaything again. I have no purpose but that. No soul..." Daisuke said each word with as much angst and pain Yamato was surprised he wasn't crying now. He grinned because he knew what was coming up. He embraced the mahogany haired boy and stroked his hair, looking with approval as Daisuke's face almost immediately turned crimson.   
  
"That's right, you are but a doll of my creation...but, you no longer have no soul, my Ayatsuri. Reach in, and take what is your own within my own soul, and you shall find what you have lost.." And with that, Yamato bent down and kissed Daisuke softly, and tenderly. The younger boy nearly fell over in shock, but to his own surprise returned the kiss much to Yamato's approval. After what seemed like an eternity, Yamato let go and Daisuke breathed out, still in shock.   
  
"Now do you see why that's my favorite part?" Daisuke gave a weak nod, and then stared up at Yamato,   
  
"You weren't acting....were you...b-because I wasn't.." He almost looked hurt at that, and he looked so thoroughly confused that Yamato embraced him again, and softly said, "I wasn't acting if you weren't."   
  
Daisuke sighed blissfully in Yamato's arms. Maybe this play _really_ wasn't a bad thing after all...   
  
—   
  
Daisuke had never felt so alive in his life. Truly, Yamato had brought back his soul, just like he was supposed to do in the play. He was walking back from practice at the theatre from their last rehearsal before the dress rehearsal when he heard the voice of his beloved and his brother coming from ahead of him. He heard his name being mentioned as well, which really got his attention.   
  
"...well, Hikari and I have been keeping a secret from Daisuke, and well..I just needed someone to confide in." Takeru voice sounded strained, like what he was say was a burden on himself.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well...you see, Hikari and I have been dating for quite a while now, but he doesn't know it."   
  
"I see..."   
  
"Brother, please don't tell him! The only reason we're not telling him is because he can be so...so..such a jerk sometimes. I can't believe Hikari has to play someone who actually begins to love him...it's like a slap to the face. You know what I mean, right?"   
  
"Yeah, sure okay, I won't tell anything."   
  
"Thanks big bro." Came Takeru's voice, sounding relieved. Yamato replied with, "What are big brothers for?"   
  
Daisuke held on to his knees to keep from slumping over. Was it true...? He was really that much of a jerk? He couldn't help it, the tears fell. So that's why Hikari didn't like me...And what hurt him the most was that Yamato didn't say anything to defend him! It was like...even he thought that Daisuke was a jerk as well. Wiping away his tears, Daisuke stood up.   
  
"Never again, dammit, never again. I am but a porcelain doll, I have but no soul..." He quoted from the script, closing his eyes.   
  
_I am but a porcelain doll..._   
  
—   
  
"Hmm...? Oh, Hi Daisuke. I'm about to come...busy? You sure, our dress rehearsal is tomorrow, we could go together to get our costumes and stuff....You get it later, oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Click. Yamato put the phone down. Daisuke sounded so...cold. It was unnerving. Oh how he wanted to walk over there then and comfort him, but everyone needs their own private time now and then.   
  
Now that he thought about it, ever since the play started, Daisuke seemed a bit more...depressed. He thought back to what Takeru said to him. His brother didn't know what was going on with him and Daisuke, and after hearing what he said, he thought it might be for the better. But...what if Daisuke had already known what was going on behind his back? That would be a good explanation as to why he was so down lately...well, before Yamato shared that kiss with him.   
  
Yamato smiled. It was better than he thought it would be, and it had certainly brightened Daisuke's day. And his as well. He didn't notice how hung up on the mahogany haired child he had been until he went home that day, and every thought that went through his mind was on Daisuke. Not that he minded though...in reality, what Takeru had said annoyed him slightly. He couldn't truly be angry at his own brother, but really, as impulsive and arrogant Daisuke could be, he wasn't that much of a jerk. He should have had more faith in the boy. Yamato sighed, he hated sounding like he also thought that Daisuke was a jerk to Takeru, but what could he do rather than blurt out he loved Daisuke?   
  
Some times it just didn't pay to be in love.   
  
—   
  
Yamato, Hikari and Takeru made their way into the theatre the next day. As his brother and his girlfriend went to alone to another part of the building, Yamato found himself looking for Daisuke, whom he knew was already there. He found him in the costume room, already dressed with all the make up he needed to be Ayatsuri on, looking at himself in the mirror with a blank expression.   
  
"Daisuke?"   
  
"I'm here." Yamato shivered at how icy those words were, but advanced towards the boy any way. "What's wrong, Daisuke. You're never this quiet."   
  
"There's nothing wrong, I just don't have anything to say." His voice stayed at the same level, as he stared at his hands. Yamato growled in frustration,   
  
"Dammit, Daisuke! What are you afraid of? Just tell me what's wrong! You can't go on hurting like this, it's unhealthy!" His voice softened as he pleaded with the boy, "Please Daisuke...just say it." At that, his blue eyes were fixed on with the most intense brown ones he had ever seen in his life, flaming with a mixture of emotions, but mostly rage.   
  
"_You_ want to know what's wrong?! God, look around you...why don't you quit acting in _your_ play and just admit it. I'M wrong. I've always been wrong, Takeru even said it himself, I'm a jerk! I'm pretty sure you think the same thing too! Why do you even bother trying to make me feel something that I'm not! Just...just go away..." Daisuke hissed out. Yamato stared in shock. Daisuke looked like pure agony now, in the dress of Ayatsuri, with his white make up and ghostly appearance. He took the boy's hand.   
  
"Oh, Daisuke...I didn't know..I.." Daisuke roughly pulled his hand away and gave him a bitter look.   
  
"You didn't know anything." And with that, he walked away.   
  
_...Just a porcelain doll...._   
  
—   
  
The play went on just like planned. Daisuke played a beautiful Ayatsuri, as Hikari with Rin, Takeru with Keishou, and Yamato with the Puppet Master. But other than in the play, Daisuke ignored everyone. After the rehearsal was finished, the director announced how proud she was of all of them.   
  
"You should all give each other a round of applause. I'm sure our final performance will do just beautifully! Bravo!" She then walked over to where Daisuke was sitting and clasped a hand on his shoulder,   
  
"Especially you. Go knock them dead!" Daisuke couldn't help but to chuckle at that.   
  
Ironic. A person with a dead soul knocking someone dead.   
  
—   
  
Yamato ran after Daisuke in hot pursuit of the distraught boy. He hadn't even bothered to take his make up off! Somehow he'd get through him...even if it killed him.   
  
Running up to the steps of his house, he rang the doorbell only for it to be unfortunately opened by a smiling Jun.   
  
"Yama-chan! Come to take me on a date?" Yamato cringed. This was going to be harder than he thought.   
  
"No, actually I have to talk to your brother about something important." Jun frowned. "My brother? But why?" Yamato simply answered, "It's important, please tell me where he is." Sighing, Jun said, "He went to the park just now in a hurry, but-" She was about to continue but Yamato was already gone. She frowned,   
  
"Why would he want to see Daisuke instead of me?"   
  
—   
  
Daisuke stared into the clear pond, his mind comprehending everything that had gone on lately. He was regretting snapping at Yamato like that already...what if Yamato was telling the truth, and he wasn't holding a facade against him. But..he couldn't just accept something so perfect. Perfect was a meaningless word to him. For he couldn't obtain any perfection in anything he did.   
  
"Yama-chan.." He sighed, staring into the water like it held the meaning of life within its depths.   
  
"Dai-kun." He felt arms surround him pulling him into their grasp. Only this time he didn't pull away. "Don't do this Yamato...just go away.." He repeated what he had said at the theatre, his voice cracking.   
  
"No." Was Yamato's response. "I'm never going to go away. Why can't you believe me?"   
  
"Because sooner or later you do go away." Daisuke whispered, turning to Yamato with a pained expression on his face. "I just can't let that happen again! Everything goes away..Hikari and Takeru taught me that all too well."   
  
"Daisuke, it's not all of their fault you know..." Yamato sighed and looked in a different direction. "In the past weeks I've learned your true nature, Daisuke, but as I learned that, I realized how different you act in front of everyone else. If you were just yourself...I'm pretty sure.." He smiled down at the boy in his arms, "No, I'm definitely sure they'd like you a whole lot more."   
  
Daisuke buried his face into Yamato shirt and took a deep breath, "Would they..?" At that, Yamato pulled his head up and kissed him softly. "I did, didn't I?" He wiped a tear away from Daisuke's face as the boy gave him the beginnings of a smile. "You did."   
  
"Maybe that's why Hikari got Rin and you got Ayatsuri instead of Keishou. Think of it...he falls in love with her, but she's not ready..."   
  
"...because she already has someone..." Daisuke's eyes widened. He never noticed it, but the story was almost like what was going on in his life..how utterly ironic again. He smiled, "But at the end he finds happiness returning to the Puppet Master and finding his soul again." Yamato laughed,   
  
"Exactly!" Daisuke hugged the blonde haired boy again, "I know I've never said this before but, I love you Yama-chan....you really did give me my soul."   
  
Yamato stroked Daisuke's hair and smiled, "I love you too, Daisuke,."   
  
—   
  
"Hurry you guys! I don't wanna miss this thing!" Miyako yelled as the digidestined began finding their way into their seats in the theatre.   
  
"Don't have a cow, Miya-chan! It hasn't started yet!" Laughed Sora as she followed the violet haired girl into their seats.   
  
"I know, but I really do want to see it!" Miyako said glancing back. Mimi, who had come back from America for a visit nodded, "You and me too, Miyako! I only wish I could have been in this too.."   
  
"Well you'll have other chances later, right now is right now!" Taichi added putting a hand on Mimi's shoulder. She smiled at her friend and nodded, "True!"   
  
"I just hope that it doesn't take too long to start." Iori said, looking skeptically on to the closed stage. Looking up, Jyou said, "Hmm..doesn't look like it'll be too long before it begins, let's just sit down and get ready."And just as he said that, the lights dimmed and everyone quieted.   
  
_"As far as I have known I have been born yet without any true purpose. Born of life's hands I was, but used in the world for the entertainment of rulers and humanity. I am ridiculed for my actions, as the puppet master falters on my movement, making me jump or speak when I should not. For I am a but a porcelain doll, a doll of beauty, but not soul. And I have yearned, forever so long, to acquire one." _, Daisuke's voice pierced through the air as he acted as Ayatsuri, surprising every one with his intense acting.   
  
The performance had started.   
  
—   
  
All of the digidestined in the audience were breath taken at the end of the performance. Miyako blinked, "Wow...just...wow..."   
  
"Come on you guys, let's go congratulate them all!" Sora, who had apparent gotten over the initial shock, said standing up. The other's complied, following the red haired girl over to where Yamato, Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke were making their way out of backstage. Daisuke waved and gave them a genuine smile. "Did you like it?"   
  
Miyako was the first one to answer, "Like it? Like is an understatement! I mean...wow! Daisuke, I really didn't know you had that much acting skill in you...it was so great...! And Hikari, you looked wonderful in there!" Miyako continued on, congratulating them all so much they all had their own share of blushes.   
  
After everyone had spoken, Takeru and Hikari walked up to Daisuke with a sad smile on both of their faces. "Daisuke...there's something Hikari and I have been meaning to tell you...could you.." She nodded towards an area where they could be alone to talk. Daisuke nodded, "Sure."   
  
When they walked over Hikari sighed, "Well...Daisuke, Takeru and I have been dating for quite a while now..I'm sorry, I just was afraid to tell you, I thought you'd get angry at me..I'm so sorry." She hung her head down. "I guess we just didn't trust you enough, Daisuke...I for one am just as sorry as Hikari is." Takeru said as well.   
  
"I knew that a long time ago."   
  
"Y-you did?" Takeru looked up, a shocked expression on his face as he did so. Daisuke nodded, "The only thing I'm really upset about is that you didn't tell me sooner..." Hikari bit her lip, looking down. "Could you ever forgive us...?" Daisuke gave a small smile,   
  
"If you can forgive me for being such a jerk before." Takeru smiled at that, and Hikari hugged him, "I'm still so sorry..." Daisuke laughed and said, "Okay, we're both sorry! Well...I should be honest, I have a little secret as well.." He said this as Yamato started walking in his direction. "Hey, Yama-chan!" He smiled at his beloved and went over to hug the older one. Both Hikari and Takeru's eyes widened.   
  
"You and Yamato..?" Hikari asked, shocked. She hadn't seen that coming at all!   
  
"I would have never known, brother.." Takeru laughed looking as his former rival's hands intertwined with his brother's. Yamato winked,   
  
"We all have our secrets, now don't we?"   
  
—   
  
"You did a really good job out there, Dai-chan.." Yamato said as he kissed the boy walking home from the theatre. He smiled as Daisuke laughed, it was so nice hearing true laughter from the boy for once.   
  
"Boy, do I have a LOT to tell Veemon when I get to the Digi-World.." His eyes fixed on Yamato's blue ones, "Hey Yama..?"   
  
"Hmm?" Daisuke snuggled into the boy's side, sighing contentedly.   
  
"Once I didn't have a soul...but you came a gave me one and for that I thank you, Puppet Master." He partly quoted from the script text. Yamato simply replied,   
  
"You are, but a porcelain doll, one that can be broken and cracked, but no matter what, you're my porcelain doll, my Daisuke...and I'll always be there to fix your cracks. I love you, my little porcelain doll..and don't you ever forget that."   
  
"I'll never forget that ever, Yamato. Never."   
  
And never did he ever forget.   
  
_I am, but a porcelain doll..._   
  
  



End file.
